


清晨

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 产乳, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 是鲨咪说过的光捧著乳给哈吃的场景！是门缝的另一边的前传！请看警告再确定是否阅读！可能很雷！雷了请X掉谢谢>WO
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	清晨

光清晨起来的时候，外头还是一片漆黑。他有些迷糊，坐起来以后看著贴著金色花纹的墙纸发了一会儿呆。尽管已经嫁给加雷马共和国的独裁官好一阵子，光还是对这样的生活感到不可思议。他曾经作为冒险者运送那些打来的猎物到贵族的府邸，但是大多都是从后门走进去，将东西放在厨房或者仓库里面，点收了金币以后就快速离开。他不是没有幻想过贵族的屋子会是怎么样，路过一些吟游诗人时候他也会扔下几枚硬币，听对方用充满诗歌的言语诉说了几段在贵族屋内的秘密。他曾经想过那些有著金边的高贵瓷器，写想过上面缀满宝石的华丽衣服。只不过比起幻想自己会住在那样的屋子里，年轻的冒险者只是充满好奇地听著彷佛存在另一个世界的故事。

至于自己，光很清楚作为冒险者想要大富大贵那是不太可能，除非有什么特别的机遇。他猜测自己会在晚年买下一个小小的木屋，座落在森林里面。他会绕著屋子弄起小小的围篱，每天早上起身烧柴火，吃完简单早餐以后又进入森林里面打猎。他那时候还没想像自己会有另一半，毕竟那时候的他就是去酒店大多点的是茶水或者牛奶，视线也不敢在女侍丰满的胸部上多停留一会儿。所以那时候就连幻想，他都觉得自己大概会是一个人生活。然而如今这却有了完全意料不到的展开，他侧身看了一眼自己身旁睡著的男人，在法律上那是自己的丈夫，然而光还是觉得喊对方丈夫是一件很奇怪的事情。万幸的是对方也没有要求这么多，只让他私下喊名字也就这样算了。

光看著没拉好的窗帘，外头的天空慢慢要变亮。他想起自己昨天晚上答应了那年幼的孩子，说要带著他去森林里面玩耍。尽管索鲁斯说了不必理会那小孩的要求，如果那孩子抱怨就给他更多功课就好。但是光觉得不必要对一个孩子那么苛刻，既然是小孩子那么爱玩耍就是他的天性，再说了自己也确实想要去这里的森林看看，最好能够骑上小马之类。他想要偷偷溜下床，然而索鲁斯的手放在了他的腹部上，扣住了他的腰不让他离开。

「嘶……」在小心挣扎摆脱对方如同铁铐一样的手腕时，光开始有些疼痛地抽了一口气。他低头凝视自己的胸部，那他原本引以为傲的胸肌上面布满了牙印，就连乳首也从原本小小一颗给舔大。这么大的乳首，看著就是常常被人叼在嘴中爱抚。而事实上也确实如此，想到这里的光脸突然红了起来，就连下体也开始有些潮湿。索鲁斯很喜欢叼著他的乳首，把那里吸吮得比往日大，又用牙齿去轻轻啃咬。而这通常伴随著对下体的玩弄，从结婚以来光几乎就没有一天可以好好休息，几乎都是开著腿被自己的丈夫玩弄到高潮。唯一几次还是索鲁斯突然被拉去开了一晚上的会议，直到早上才一脸黑气地回到府邸。那时候的索鲁斯倒是没有拉著光白日也躺在床上休息，但是晚上大多会把昨晚没吃到的份给补上。

想著想著他的胸口突然痛了起来，那被咬得红肿的乳首里面泌出了白色的液体。面对这东西光倒是一阵烦恼，毕竟这样的东西他从来不曾想过有一天会出现在自己的胸上。空气里面开始冒出了乳汁的香气，那白色的液体又更多地涌了出来，甚至落了几滴在深色的床单上留下了白色的痕迹。光很是后悔，早知道他当时就不该偷偷离开索鲁斯的身边，看到路边卖的水果就买了一大盆吃。他原先看著那老婆婆一个人卖水果可怜，太阳又大怎么看都对老人家不太好。如果是以前的他也会去摸摸自己口袋买上一些，或者干脆站在那里帮老人家卖一些水果，就期望她能够早些回家休息。这回他是有钱都给买了下来，但是他怎么能想到这香甜的水果是专门让女人产乳给孩子吃的呢？他还记得自己本来留了不少给索鲁斯以及小小的哈迪斯吃，结果吃著吃著就忍不住吃完了。正当他捧著因为吃太多看著像是怀孕的肚子休息，懊恼自己吃了那么多以后索鲁斯才慢慢走过来捏著他的胸部对他说了这水果的功用。

老实说光怀疑对方是故意的，如果不是故意的怎么就看著他吃也不拦呢？自那之后光的乳首里面就冒出了奶水，一开始这奶还开不了，涨在里面疼得他难受不已。那时候他就学著跟索鲁斯求救，按照对方的意思捧著自己的右乳上前，把乳首凑到那人嘴边给他吸吮。这吸吮的力量大到光都有些疼，但是奶水被吸出来以后确实也舒服很多。那天他抱著索鲁斯的脑袋，让对方吃著他泌出的乳水又玩弄他的下体。高潮的时候他乳汁喷得多，下体也忍不住收紧咬著索鲁斯的手指不放。那天他被翻过来操了好几回，操得他不得不用手撑著床板，不然就要一直撞上去了。

那被乳汁与精液给浇灌过的床单看上去就凄惨无比，大片大片的白色痕迹，光看就很难处理。以致于这些东西被朴人们收走的时候，光甚至不敢看他们的表情。

光打了个冷颤，将自己从回忆中唤起。他胸口的那奶水又更多了，他不得不开始推著沉睡的索鲁斯，想要把对方唤醒好吃吃这满溢而出的奶水。说起来光也不是没想过去买个挤乳器，毕竟加雷马共和国这里总是有些方便的小道具。他觉得只要自己把乳汁弄出来就好了，也不必让索鲁斯这么辛苦早上还要大早起床替他把乳汁吃干净。他提出这样想法后索鲁斯也确实给他弄来了那种道具，只是当天他也给锁在了一张特殊的椅子上。他趴在那椅子上四肢往下垂没有可以著力的地方。机器运作著不停吸取他的乳汁，而他的肉穴则被索鲁斯直接贯穿。他那天脖子上还挂了铃铛，屁股里面插著牛尾巴形状的按摩棒。他被做得忍不住哭了起来，声音都喊得沙哑无比。他就像是个即将被操怀孕的小母牛，趴在那里只能不停喊索鲁斯的名字。索鲁斯每一次的深入都直入他子宫的深处，那比常人要小得多的器官敏感不已，让光几乎要这样在快感中昏厥。他不停求饶，喊著对方的真名哈迪斯。然而这没有用，毕竟小牛怎么会说话呢？索鲁斯给他戴上了口枷，让他只能张著嘴发出无意义的呻吟。而让光更羞耻的是，他那些产出的乳汁被索鲁斯直接让人放到了餐桌上，让不知情的小哈迪斯给喝下去了。在男孩说：「这牛奶怎么跟平常不太一样？」的时候，光的脑袋几乎要抬不起来。

在那之后，他就学乖了不能自己去找那些东西来把乳汁吸出来，不然索鲁斯怕是要不高兴。他甚至好些天没有去过那个马厩，逃避著自己被绑在里面然后像个小母牛一样被肏的事实。然而偶尔作梦的时候他还是会梦到那疯狂的场景，让他忍不住夹紧腿又或者在索鲁斯的身上摩擦起来。光觉得这有些可怕，毕竟自己的身体那样快速地喜欢上欢爱还是有些挑战他做为乡下男孩的纯朴心理。索鲁斯似乎很快就看出他的小别扭，指出说其实乡下人玩得也挺开的，只是你不曾见过而已。尽管光并不知道为什么索鲁斯会知道这些事情，他也没有办法找到好的理由进行反驳。

他又推了推索鲁斯，对方看著似乎还是没醒，而光胸口的乳汁又要滴了下来。他忍不住把对方直接拉起来，后面塞了几个枕头让对方坐好。这样的姿势变化似乎终于把索鲁斯给弄醒，他年长的伴侣抬起眼皮，明明应该是刚睡醒那金色的眼睛却看著没有睡意。光有些无语，怀疑对方是不是故意装睡。然而现在他没有时间在乎这个，他只是捧著自己的双乳爬到索鲁斯的身上，把那涨大的乳房就往他嘴边送。

「看看看看，这么急著想要欢爱吗？艾欧泽亚人把你送过来怕不是要藉此拖延我加雷马的政务？」索鲁斯拉长了声音说话，听上去就是故意戏弄人。光听到他这样说艾欧泽亚有些不高兴，尽管当年的婚姻怎么看都是自己被一些人当成可随时放弃的存在。但那依旧是他的故乡，他不希望索鲁斯说那里的坏话。所以他以自己的乳首塞入索鲁斯嘴中，对方挑起眉毛也没说什么，只是开始吸吮起这饱满的乳房。这乳首上传来的感觉让光的呼吸混乱，不管几次被索鲁斯这样吃他都会有点不适应。他的下体起了些反应，昨天才容纳了不少精业的肉穴开始收缩分泌，把一些白浊顺著透明的淫液一起流出，落在了索鲁斯的下腹上。索鲁斯与光一样都没有穿衣服，这么个直接摩擦光也察觉到对方性起的阴茎。他深呼吸了一口气，忍不住抱著索鲁斯的头开始亲吻对方的头发。他的伴侣喝著他分泌出的乳汁，而底下的阴茎缓缓摩擦著他肉穴的入口。光怀疑如果不是因为昨天自己射得太多，他自己的阴茎应该也会起反应才是。然而在昨天那有些过份的欢爱后，至少那里应该是要休息一阵子才能够继续使用。

房间内的气氛既温馨又淫靡，他的臀部被索鲁斯的手掌包裹，一会儿轻轻拍打一会儿在上面肆意柔捏。光开始张嘴不停呻吟，这快感如火一样在他的体内蔓延。这舒服得他几乎要跪不住，而是整个人就这么压在索鲁斯的身上享受快乐。索鲁斯喝完一边的奶水以后拍了拍他的背部，光意识到了以后也自己抬起身体想要把另外一边备受冷落的乳首塞入索鲁斯的嘴中。

「今天也不必吃早餐了，我那份就让你吃吧。」索鲁斯缓缓说著，这话让光有些不好意思，似乎是在说他的乳汁太多。他张口想要说些什么，却觉得都会给索鲁斯反驳回来又干脆不说了。被吸吮过后的乳首在有些冰冷的空气里面感觉有些疼，光开始有些头疼今天衣服底下又要贴点绷带之类的东西。索鲁斯是有给他准备适合的女士内衣，但是光坚决不要穿上那样的东西。

此刻的他还不知道自己的坚持根本无法维持多久，而那些内衣什么的也没有他想像的那样单纯。他迟早会穿著镂空的内衣，在那蕾丝之间的缝隙被玩弄乳首，又或者被阴茎操开底下的肉穴。他会把那些黑色的衣物给弄脏，湿答答地贴在他的身上。他的伴侣会故意弄来形状类似的假性器，塞入他的体内让他夹著就怎么在屋子内行走。他会为了避免滴落淫液努力夹紧自己的肉穴，在有旁人经过的时候努力假装无事发生。而那时候索鲁斯会故意在他面前慢慢跟人说话，似乎就等著他夹不住了那东西直接落在地上。

他会一边捧著自己留著乳汁的乳首一边躺在桌上，在自己的伴侣舔弄下体的时候催促他快来吸吮这已经冒出乳汁的部位。

现在的他只是有些害羞地抱著伴侣的脑袋，对方在停止吸吮他乳首的同时把阴茎送入了他的体内。已经被肏软的通道欢快地吸吮著索鲁斯的阴茎，就连最里面的子宫彷佛也收缩著亲吻那被送进去的前端。昨天交合的液体有些被弄了出来，然而更多的是又被送了回去。光已经学会了此时可以轻轻摇晃自己的身体，在他的伴侣懒洋洋地不想动弹的时候学会找到让自己快乐的点。索鲁斯从来不介意光这样主动地获得快乐，那双金色的眼睛染上情欲又有些光看不懂的情感，他会任由自己年轻的妻子在自己的身上上下移动身躯，让小腹上面都被戳出痕迹。

光慢慢地上下移动自己的身体，大早上的这快乐就有点让人招架不住。他的呼吸也些困难，而窗外有更多的阳光顺著窗帘的缝隙照射了进来，在地上与床上留下一条光痕。索鲁斯一边亲吻他一边把他放倒在床上，他们躺在了光中，而这刺眼的光芒又被索鲁斯的身躯所遮盖。光看著伴侣那有些苍白也带著不少疤痕的身躯在阳光下发亮，就好像是神话中的场景。那垂落的头发弄得他有些痒，像是窗帘也像是囚笼。他们交换了几个亲吻，从索鲁斯的口中光尝到了自己乳汁的味道。他顺著对方的动作弯曲起自己的身体，让那阴茎在自己的体内快速进出。水声与肉体碰撞的声音从他的耳朵开始蔓延，把大脑给搅得一团迷糊。他几乎都要遗忘了自己答应那幼小孩子的邀约，他说好了要带那孩子去玩耍。然而如今的他却是躺在床上，双腿大开地让孩子父亲的阴茎在自己体内进出。那每一次的进出都会把不少的液体给弄出来，弄湿了两人交合的地方不说，也顺著把底下的床单弄湿。

光说话的声音带著沙哑与鼻音，想要向索鲁斯求饶又有些不想要从这样的欢爱中抽身。这太舒服了，舒服得他几乎又要晕眩过去。他被吃干乳汁的双乳被压著把玩了一会儿，舒服得他眯起眼睛。索鲁斯似乎仍然有些不满意，明明刚刚已经吃了那么多还想要逼著他多弄些乳汁出来。光摇头向自己的伴侣求饶，说那里现在真没有了，得等到明天早上才行。而那加雷马共和国的独裁官低笑，一边肏著他一边问他要不要多吃点那种水果？问他喜不喜欢执政官的小乳牛这样的称呼。光拼命摇头，但是他的下体却因为这样的话语而不停收紧。他几次想要抬起手抱住对方的身躯，可能会在对方满是伤疤的后背也抓出一些浅浅的痕迹。然而他没有力气，曾经满身遍野跑得年轻冒险者，现在被锁在了床上被不停索求。他的双手不再攀附巨大的树木或饱经风霜的岩石，转而抓著底下柔软的床单或者伴侣的背部。他的双腿不再夹著好不容易得来的坐骑，在平原，山野或者村庄的泥土路上奔跑。他只是不停张开到极限，好让伴侣的性器在自己的体内进出抽插。那曾经被他忽略的器官此刻被过度使用，让他总是会因为腿间的湿润或者一些疼痛而无法再次忽视。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……」光的嘴里不停念著伴侣的真名，他的灵魂被这大早上就激烈的性爱弄得几乎要离开自己的身体。然而他的伴侣不会让他就这样简单地灵魂出壳逃离，他总是能被抓回这具肉身里面，在过度的快感中失去意识。然而今天他的伴侣倒是好心的没让他大早上又睡了回去，猛烈抽差了几下以后就释放在他的身体里面。光有些迷茫，看著那抽出的阴茎上面还带著白色与透明的液体。他被抱著直接进入了豪华的浴室里面，坐在了大理石制作而稳固的洗手台上张开自己的腿。那只平常会拿著笔或者枪的手指快速地在他体内进出搔刮，把里面的液体都给弄出来流到了洗手盆里面然后被温水冲走。光被弄得喘气连连，最后去洗澡的时候几乎都站不稳。等到他们收拾好的时候已经是上午十点半，独自吃完早餐的男孩坐在餐桌前看著又睡过头的大人们皱起眉头。

「你如果不舒服的话，今天还是在家里休息吧。」男孩贴心的话语让光很不好意思，他觉得自己怎么样都该完成那个诺言才是。然而要说骑马他又有些不敢，他腿间的肉穴被塞了一个小巧的道具，如果骑马的话想必是会在马上直接高潮。所以光只能带著那孩子坐上马车，一边忍耐著震动带来的快乐一边与男孩说话。

不知道为什么光觉得索鲁斯就是故意的，因为知道自己今天要带著小哈迪斯出去玩才做出这么过份的事情。他也知道自己的伴侣不会老实承认，而是双手摊开让他拿出证据来。这大概又会换来一场性爱，光真的不知道对方到底哪来的体力可以这样胡来。明明执政官的工作看著也很忙碌，他怎么就那么有精力呢？

「光，你还好吗？」男孩担忧地问著，光连忙摇头将自己的注意力放回这与索鲁斯十分相似的孩子身上。  
「我没事。」他微笑地对男孩说，开始说起了曾经自己的冒险故事。其实他冒险的故事已经说得差不多了，毕竟十八岁以后他就嫁给了索鲁斯。但是男孩似乎总是听不厌烦他曾经的那些故事，总是让光说了一遍又一遍。光觉得这男孩看著真可爱，纯真无邪地与他那坏心眼的父亲完全不同。

而如今的他尚未知晓，未来的他也会捧著那成熟涨大的乳首塞入青年口中，任由对方像是他父亲一般地吃著里面的奶水。


End file.
